Wrong Turns
by OneLastRefrain
Summary: This is a fic I wrote a long time ago about how I thought the finalle was going to turn out. I just shared it and thought I'd share it. In a nutshell- Cruz loses her memory, what can be more exciting then that? (Besides her dieing?) lol just read and revi
1. Part 1 The Accident

Title: Wrong Turns

Summary: This is my take on what may happen for the season finale. YES I know I'm a little late. I was going though stories I had written and found this on out of no where. This is what I thought was going to happen and I continued on it with the figment of my imagination.

Spoilers: A few from the 4-21st episode. 

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Notes: I made this story under a few people's point of views so bear with me. Whenever I use ~*~ that means the character is now changed. I'll make it obvious to which it is, don't worry.

The last thing I remember was Sarge screaming my name. Then everything went black.

We must have lost the battle. I wasn't sure where I was, or what had happened, but my head throbbed badly. I thought my brain was going to erupt. Sirens blared in the background as I tried to open my eyes to reveal my surroundings. 

I could feel weight on top of my head but it was surely because I was upside down. Then I remembered more what had happened, we were chasing Noble and the others but what had happened. How did we end up like this? Reaching for my seatbelt, I cursed; my left arm was apparently broken. I could see ½ of Nobles car into my side. Then I remembered, Sarge, she was in right next to me. Turning my head to my right slowly she was out of it. I reached for her, she was still alive but her pulse was weak. "Shit." I groaned, she looked bad, really really bad. Bos, you have to pull yourself together. Blood trickled down her cheek for her temple. She was unconscious but breathing. I didn't want to see her die like this. I couldn't die like this. I had to get her out. How would I live with myself? I was the one driving, right? I was in the driver's seat; I was probably rambling on and wasn't paying attention to the road.

I prayed it wasn't too late, I prayed that someone would come. The sirens got closer as I sat there realizing there was no way we could get out without help. A few police cars sounded as they pulled up. I grimaced but didn't want to waste my breath to scream with anger. I had to pull myself together, think clearly. It was going to be fine. But something told me it wasn't going to be fine when I heard an explosion. The heat scorned my face as I choked. No fire crept in but I had a feeling the heat and smoke were strong enough. Please god let the fire department get us out. I remembered a few years back when a car filled with young teenagers crashed and burned. We couldn't do anything to help them. I hoped this wasn't the case. My eye's felt heavy and I gave up, allowing them to close. I was close to losing it, losing consciousness. I fought and failed.

-Bosco

*~*

"All units to 153 Arthur and 67 Mascot, two car collusion, two officers down. I repeat ALL UNITS to 153 Arthur and 67 Mascot immediately!" 

We got there as fast as we could. As soon as I got out of the car my stomach jumped. I knew who was in that car pretty well, Bosco and Sarge. The car that was in front of them was pretty much engulfed in flames. There's would catch within time. Not too sure what I was doing, I ran over to the other car praying it was there's. "BOSCO!" I started screaming, no reply. 

A fire truck drove up and Jimmy and DK jumped out along with a few paramedic buses. Alex was with Doc today, Carlos with Kim. I saw 5-5 Charlie pull up beside my car and they all ran over. 

"Faith, you're going to have to move." Sasha, my new partner, said walking over. 

We were about 10 feet away from the car and the heat was already strong. Glass was all over, from the windows and shield. Backing up as the firefighters rushed in, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Gasping for air and turned around, I couldn't face the car, it was too much.

"Faith, are you alright?" Sasha asked me. I couldn't reply as I trembled on my feet. My heart was beating rapidly against my chest. I was shaking; I leaned against my car trying to regain my balance.

I watched as Alex and Doc waited, waited alongside Carlos and Kim. Jimmy, DK, and the others were busy trying to get Bos and Sarge out, while the other firefighters were occupied with getting the fire out. 

A few minutes later they got the 1st one out, it wasn't Bosco. I watched horrified as Jimmy placed her on the ground a few feet away. Doc and Alex were hutched over her getting to work right away. Doc put his head to her chest and looked up at Alex. She wasn't breathing. I couldn't watch anymore. I got in the car and that's where I stayed. I couldn't face what was going on; If Cruz wasn't doing well, what about Bosco? I closed my eyes wishing it would all go away. It didn't.

-Faith

*~*

Opening my eyes I was sitting somewhere down Arthur Street. My eyes were blurred but I was able to make out the two cars smashed into each other among the paramedics and officers who had arrived at the scene. How did I get here?  I stood up wobbly and realized blood was smeared down my face. What the..I then realized that on of the cars smashed was my car, the one I was riding in with Bosco, when we were chasing Noble. I couldn't remember what happened. Did we get them? Did we win? As I approached closer I watched myself in horror, be lifted into an ambulance. No-one glimpsed at me. I was watching myself die. Bosco was laying a few feet away with Carlos and Kim crutched over him. God was he ok? The cold wind spun around me as I noticed Faith in the car, tear stains down her pale cheeks. I felt a sharp pain strike my head and the world began to spin. Then everything went black.

I could hear a few voices echoing in my head. 

"You're going to send us both to jail! Are you crazy?!" That was Bosco's.

"Stick with the plan, Bos."

 "I held her in my arms, dead."

"I'm sorry." Bosco had said to me.

"BOSCO! WATCH OUT!" I screamed as a large bang explosion occurred. And then the voices stopped.

-Cruz

*~*

Voices filled my ears as I started to recover consciousness, slitting my eyes open I realized where I was, Mercy Hospital. I wasn't sure how long I had been out, but I had a feeling it wasn't too long. Sitting up I realized my one arm was in a sling, it was broken. I took my other hand and rubbed my forehead, I felt confused. Way too confused. The nurse on the other side of the room looked over at me. 

"Welcome back Officer Boscorelli." She said with a petite grin. "Feeling any better?"

"Like I was hit by a car a few times, other then that, I'm just dandy." I replied sarcastically.

"You got banged up pretty bad. Needed a few stitches on your forehead, your left arm is also broken pretty badly. That sling will have to stay on for a couple weeks." 

"Kind of realized that." I said flinching a little as I tried to move my arm. "Is she alright?" My mind skipped to Sarge. Please let her be alright.

The nurse walked over to the foot of my bed. "Escuse me?"

"The girl, who was in the car with me, uhh..Maritza Cruz, is she ok?" I watched the nurse's expression. 

"Ill have to talk to the doctor, I'm not suppose to share conditions of other patients. You need to take care of yourself." She replied. 

"Damn it, is she ok?" I raised my voice angrily. I had to know.

"Officer Boscorelli, Miss. Cruz is in a coma. She suffered from severe head trauma."

"Shit," I paused to sit up. "Where is she?" I said looking around the room. "Where's my stuff?"

"Officer please sit down, you're in no condition to be getting up." The nurse argued.

"You're going to stop me?" I chuckled lightly standing up.

"Don't make me call security." She replied. "Now just lay back down and-" 

"No." I repeated myself. "Where are my clothes? Give me my damn stuff! I'm fine!" I yelled angrily. 

The nurse nudged her hand in the air towards the small table on the side. A small bag sat there with my jeans and a shirt. Grabbing my stuff I changed finding it more difficult to put a shirt on with a sling but I managed. 

Faith, Sully, Davis and a few paramedics stood in the hall a few feet away from my room. I brushed right past them. 

"Bosco?" Sully said turning to me as I continued walking. 

"Where the hell are you going?" I heard Faith chime in from behind me. I stopped and turned around facing them. 

"Where is she?" I managed to choke out.

"Bos. Go back to your room and relax," Faith said as they walked over to me.

"I'm FINE, Faith!" I exclaimed to her.

"You're not fine! You were just unconscious 10mins ago! Are you crazy?" Faith yelled back at me.

"Where the hell is she?" I replied simply ignoring the others comments as to go lie down, relax, or take it easy.

Giving up, Sully sighed, "4th door down to your left." 

I turned and started towards her room.

"Bosco, she's not doing well." Faith said quickly following after me. I didn't care, she wasn't going to die, and I wouldn't let her. It was my fault. 

            Slamming open the door to her room I stood there shocked in the door way. I had never seen her look so helpless before. Another nurse and doctor spun around from beside her bed. 

            "Please no visitors at this time." He said to me.

            I didn't reply not really aware of what was happening. I stood there staring at her, for a few minutes until Faith caught up with me. She looked in for a second at the once 'all talk' Cruz and then looked back to me. 

            "Lets go, Bosco, you don't need to see this." 

            I blew her off and walked in. The doctor didn't reply as I sat down across from her bed. I watched her silently observing her stone motionless face, the bruises that began to show around her face, and the blood stains that were once trickling down her cheeks.

            "It's my fault, how could I do that?" I murmured more to myself then the others in the room.

            "Bos." Faith touched my shoulder but I moved away biting the inside of my cheek. I could feel a few tears welled in my eyes but I blinked them away. I rubbed my right hand across my face staring at her as if she would wake up. Please god wake her up; don't let this happen to her, I can't live with this. I can't be the guy who did this to her.

            "Is she going to wake up?" I asked quickly, not glimpsing away from her.

            "It's too early to say, she may have brain damage, we do not know." The doctor replied. At those words I broke down in tears yet I did not reply to those who fell down my cheek. I let them fall as I stared at her, silently, as the minutes passed.

-Bosco 


	2. Part 2 Fear and Pain

2 Weeks Later

            Pain. That was all I felt. Nothing else seemed to bother me beside the noises quarreling in my room. I didn't say something like a normal person should. I just lay there, still like a dead body, silent. Once the voices stop I slit open my eyes slowly squinting around the room. 

            Fear struck me as I tied to recall what happened and what the hell was going on. I gazed around the now empty room, my vision blurred. I moaned in pain as I realized I was hooked up to several IV's. I needed to do something, needed to get out of there, but there was too much pain to endure.

            Glancing back around me I noticed several flower bouquets to my right. Most were wilted and a few alive. That made me wonder how long I was in here. As I closed my eyes again I tried to think about what had happened and come to think about it, who was I? A slight moan escaped my lips as I moved my head. Everything ached horribly, my head, my body, whoever I was, I was a complete wreck. Within the next hour, I drifted to sleep by the sound of nurses scattering from room to room within the hall.

I was awoken rudely to someone talking in my room. Opening my eyes and looked at the nurse. "Welcome back to life, Martiza, we thought we lost you there." She said to me hovering over my side checking my vials.

"Maritza? Who's Martiza?" I asked my mind fogged.

"You're suffering from a severe case of amnesia." She replied. I closed my eyes, at this point, wishing I was dead. It would have been better that way. I had so many questions to ask and yet didn't have the strength and will to choke them up. Why would I talk to a stupid nurse anyway?

"You have a few visitors, are you up to see them? They've been pretty worried about you dear." She stared as I observed her. She was an older chunky lady, with a wrinkled face.

"Uhh..yeah I guess." I shrugged slightly stopping as pain raged though my spine. My head ached badly.  I allowed her to bring them in even though I wanted to be left alone the most. I wasn't sure who I was, what I was doing here, and what had happened. All I felt was fear and pain. 

The nurse nodded to be as she exited the room. I closed my eyes as I heard the door open a few minutes later. Slightly opening my eyes I observed a short guy walk in. He stood by the door, almost scared. He looked at scared as I felt. 

"I'm not going to bite." I muttered breaking the tension putting on a small grin even though all I felt like doing was breaking down in tears. He walked over slowly, his hands snuggled in his coat pockets. He wore jeans and a NYPD jacket. I wondered if he was a cop. He walked to the foot of my bed, speechless. I watched him for a second. He looked so familiar and yet, I couldn't put a name to the face.

"Who the hell are you?" I scowled angrily at his stares. 

He went to speak a little stunned by my sudden outbreak. I needed answers, and I needed answers now before I totally lost my mind. "Bosco." He choked simply.

"Well that gives me a whole lot of information." I muttered. "Do I know you?" 

"Yeah, we worked together." He said simply. I could see the fear in his eyes. He looked dreadfully guilty as he stood there watching me like I was dead or something, tears welled in his hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry." I muttered as he wiped his face. He walked over to my right and sat down.

"I'm the one who's sorry." He said. 

"Do you know what happened? Why I'm here, because I surely don't." I said watching his expression.

"There was an accident; we were in a car chase." He muttered. I watched him turn pale. I wasn't sure why at all. I mean, did I look that bad? 

"I'm sorry I can't remember you, I can't even remember who I am." I replied.

He nodded simply to me not exchanging anymore words. He just sat there watching me. "You're going to be alright." He kept saying in a hushed tone more to himself then me. I closed my eyes not wanting anymore. I couldn't take it. I was breaking.

-cruz


End file.
